Harry Potter and The Scornd's Revenge
by AngelDevilChica
Summary: After her parents, aunt, and uncle are captured, Rose and her familly uncover just that the war from 20 years prior is not quite over, on top of that, Could she really be falling for Scorpious Malfoy. Please Read :
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The Daily Prophet

The Ministry of Magic has every wish to assure the Witches & Wizards of England that the mass breakout from Azkaban last night is being dealt with promptly and that there is no reason for Wizarding families to slip into a state of panic. The Minister of Magic, Master Kingsley Shacklebolt has issued a statement wishing to assure the people that, while none of the 12 former Death Eaters have been apprehended, the entire Auror's office as well as the members of the Order of the Phoenix, are making an admirable effort to have all of these criminals apprehended before Saturday next.

Hermione looked down at the paper and felt the fluttering start in her stomach, a husband and two kids later and that feeling was still as noticeable as the day she first felt it. The danger that once riddled her days was back, and once again it was partly her job to fix it. It was time to once again, settle the score.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Mom and dad were not young any more. It was an undisputable fact, and although I did not want to be the one to say it, someone had to tell them. There was absolutely no way that either of them were going to rush off and join the Order, both of them nearly forty, it was insane, and more importantly it was not their fight.

Don't jump down my throat; I know the story, about how mom and dad helped Uncle Harry defeat Voldemort by killing the pieces of his soul, how they were big war heroes and all that, and I was proud of them, but that was over 20 years ago.

As I sat at the top of the stairs listening to them argue over which one of them should go, all I could think was that they were both insane.

"Honestly Hermione, this isn't like before, we've got the children to think about now!" Dad yelled

"Exactly, and that's what I am doing, if you think that me staying here is going to benefit any one you are sorely mistaken Ronald Weasley, this is not up for negotiation, I am going to meet with the rest of the order and figure out what we need to do to make this right, so that I can feel right sending my children out the front door every day." Mom yelled back

"You don't understand Hermione! This is dangerous!"

"I don't understand? I'm sorry but who was it that ran out on Harry and I when we were hunting for the Horcruxes? I was there too Ron, I remember!" Mom shrieked pulling back her sleeve and showing him the scars from where she'd been attacked by Bellatrix Lastrange.

"Hermione, if both of us go what are we going to do with Rose and Hugo?" He asked trying to calm the situation

"They leave for school in a few days Ron, and if we both don't go, when they're gone I will be left here alone, to worry and wish that I had gone."

With that I jumped up and stomped my way into Hugo's room.

"So what's the verdict?" He asked me

"Looks like they're both going" I grumbled

"Well I mean it can't be that dangerous of a job, I mean these are 12 people going up against half of Magical Law Enforcement on top of the Order? Mom and Dad must be confident that this isn't as bad as everyone is making it out to be." Hugo said

"They are both down there talking about it like it's a vacation! I mean I get that mom doesn't like staying home while we're gone but I mean that doesn't mean that she needs to go out and nearly get herself killed."

"Come on Rose, it's not like that, I'm sure mom just wants to be a part of the justice system at work, you know how she is." Hugo reassured me

We talked a little more about what we thought of the whole situation before I decided to go get ready for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

"Rose!" Mom called from downstairs.

I rolled over onto my back and pulled the covers over me, trying to ignore her screaming.

"Rose it's time to get up, you've been laying in that bed for half the day!" She shouted

I opened one eye to look at the clock on my bed side table. It was after noon.

"Shit!" I shouted jumping up and nearly falling onto the floor in the process.

I heard a knock at the door and rushed to open it.

"Honestly Rosie, you sleep like dead" My mother said pushing her way into the room, a tray of breakfast in floating along behind her.

"Morning mum" I said snatching up the cup of coffee as the breakfast tray floated by.

"You really ought to make a habit of tidying up this place sometime darling." She smiled as the tray landed at my desk and she sat on my bed.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of breakfast up here ?" I asked

She smiled. "Always my clever girl, I can't get a thing past you." She chuckled

"What is it this time mum?" I asked

"Alright I'll cut to the chase, I need you to keep an eye out for Hugo until tomorrow evening." She said

"Are you going somewhere?" I asked

"Yes, your father and I are going into Edinburgh for a bit and so you and Hugo will be on your own for the night, and the better part of tomorrow." She said

"What's in Edinburgh?" I asked

"Malfoy Manor" She said

"You and dad are going to visit the Malfoy family?" I asked slightly confused

Dad hated Draco Malfoy with a passion, and while I'd rarely spoken to him, I wasn't a huge fan of his son Scorpious myself. The boy was the second best in our year and my only competition for top marks in every class.

"Well yes, you see in light of recent events the Malfoy's have some issues regarding their safety." Mum said

"What kind of issues?" I asked

She seemed to think for a moment, as if she was contemplating my ability to handle being in the loop.

"Lucius Malfor was one of the men who escaped Azkaban last week, and since Draco denounced his father's ways and took his father's fortune when he was sent to prison, Draco and his wife Asteria fear that they may no longer be safe in Malfoy Manor." Mom explained

I nodded and for a moment waited for her to continue, and she did.

"The Malfoy's are also concerned about where to leave their son Scorpious while we hide them, obviously the boy must go to school and so he will have to be separated from his parents for quite some time."

She scrunched her brow the way she always did when she had bad news and I could see it coming from a mile away.

"Oh come on mum!" I shouted, "you can't be trying to tell me that until school starts Scorpious Malfoy is staying here!"

"Actually honey, I'm telling you that he'll be staying with us until his grandfather is back behind bars." She said

"NO!" I shouted, "This is not happening, If he's coming here I'm going to stay with granddad Weasley."

"Now Rose there will be none of that, you will not have to share a room with the boy, you will just have to tolerate him for a short while, only while your home one holiday." She assured me

It didn't feel reassuring, I felt upset. How could dad have agreed to this!

"This is absurd mum, we don't even know him!"

"I know that you don't understand now Rose, but the boy needs to be around people like us, it will help him keep on the straight and narrow, and his parents have already agreed, so I expect you to be a decent host." Mum said standing up and walking into the hall way. "Finnish your breakfast and meet me down stairs."

Mum and Dad had made their decision, and like clockwork they arrived Friday evening with Scorpious Malfoy in tow.

"You will be staying in the guest room across rose for now," Mum said after giving Scorpious the grand tour, "but you will be sharing the bathroom with Hugo down the hall. Ron and I will be at the top of the stairs next floor up, and on the weekends Teddy comes to visit, he'll be on that floor too. Anything you need love, don't be shy to ask."

I nearly gaged at the sound of mum being so polite to that evil monstrosity. I kept in my room all night that night, taking dinner upstairs and refusing to speak to anyone.

Mum of course was furious, and decided to leave me in my salty mood until morning.

"Owls are here!" Hugo cried, jumping up and down on my bed the next morning.

"What on bloody earth are you doing Hugo!" I screamed

"The Owls are her from Hogwarts, for you, me, and Scorp." He explained

I jumped up immediately and rushed down into the kitchen to see my parents and Scorpious crowded around three Owls.

"Which one is mine?" I demanded

Dad pointed to the snowy white one and I immediately removed the envelope from its leg. Ripping it open I glanced down at the piece of parchment quickly before covering it up again. My O.W.L. results were in.

"Nice of you to join us today Rose." Mum muttered still angry about me ignoring Scorpious.

"Never mind about that now!" Dad scolded, "How many did you get honey?"

I pulled out the piece of parchment again and read over each section carefully

"Outstanding in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Ancient Runes, Transfiguration, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, and History of Magic." I said smiling

"That's only eight?" Mum asked

"Exceeds Expectations in Divination." I muttered not proud of my only low grade.

"That's excellent Rose, you tied with your mother, and you blew me completely out of the water!" dad said sweeping me up into a large hug.

"Oh dear, what about yours Scorpious, how did you do?" Mum asked, I could tell in her voice that she was hoping he did worse than I did.

"Not bad. Outstanding in Charms, Potions, Ancient Runes, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic, and Herbology." He read, "I didn't take Divination last year, and I got an Exceeds Expectations in Transfiguration, but that's to be expected since McGonagall hates me."

"McGonagall doesn't hate you, your just such a prat in her class so she is forced to reprimand you." I said

"Says her favorite little Gryffindor" He snapped

"Alright you two, that's enough, breakfast is ready and then we will go to Diagon Ally to get your books for school." Mum said just as two more Owls landed on the window sill.

"I'll get them" Dad said walking over to read the owls.

"This one is for you Scorpious," he called holding the letter out for Scorpious to come and grab. "It's from your mother."

Scorpious moved like someone had lit a fire under his ass then, not fearing looking like a small child who missed his mummy. He ripped it open and read through the two pages quickly before tucking them into his breast pocket.

"My mum asked me to tell you all thank you for allowing me to stay here, you really don't have to do this." He said tightly.

"Yeah well, some of us didn't want to." I said under my breath.

"It's no trouble dear, you are causing us no inconvenience, it's only for a week since you go back to Hogwarts next Sunday." Said mum

"Rose, this one is for you, it's from Albus." I looked at the letter quickly expecting a full debrief as to what was going on in the potter house, and it was just what I got.

Rose,

Mum and Dad sprung a bit of a surprise on us last night, they went out on "business" according to dad, and came back with Eleanora Malfoy, you know the toddler? Scorpious Malfoy's little sister?

Then I get news that you have the older member of the Malfoy clan, so I was wondering if you could tell me what in the bloody hell is going on here!

Yours truly,

Al

I must have looked white because mum immediately rushed over to read the letter over my shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" she asked

"There's one of them at the potters?" I asked staring at Scorpious

Mum nodded while Scorpious looked offended.

"This is absolutely crazy, are you out of your god given minds people, their family is criminal by nature! And that one is an evil prat like his father was, you even said so yourself dad!" I snapped while both mum and dad looked on shocked

"You are out of line." Scorpious mumbled.

"I'm sorry?" I asked

"You are way out of line, you don't have any idea what my family goes through because of the choices my father and my grandfather made. I don't even know Lucius Malfoy; he's been in Azkaban my whole life. You are just like every other Witch or Wizard who thinks that because my father made some dumb decisions when he was sixteen that he's incapable of change. My father has raised my to be an honest and hardworking man, and as nice as your parents have been, if you believe that I will sit in this house for god knows how long, and allow you to speak of my father in that ill manner, you are way out of line." He stated

I was shocked not only by his words, but by his calm demeanor, you would think I had just told him about the weather the way he spoke so calmly to me.

"Now Scorpious, I assure you Rose didn't mean what she said, and she is terribly sorry to have offended you, aren't you Rose?" Mum said

"I'm sorry." I muttered not wanting to look him in the eye.

"It's fine Mrs. Weasley, but if you don't mind I would like to go up and write to my parents now, and maybe to my sister as well if it can be allowed." He asked

Mum assured him that it would be fine, and that he could even use some of her special stationary if he wished; Scorpious agreed and mum took him into the drawing room to find some.

I sat and finished my breakfast feeling like a right foul git the entire time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

After breakfast was finished mum ordered the three of us to go up and get ready for the trip to Diagon Ally.

Hugo, who woke up at the crack of dawn that morning was already washed and ready, but both Scorpious and I were in need of a shower and some fresh clothes.

I gathered my things and made my way toward my bathroom, hoping to get the hot water before Scorpious used it all. I walked in and set my things down on the counter before I realized that I'd lent my shampoo to Hugo.

I marched myself into his bathroom not at all expecting to see Scorpious in all his glory standing in my brother's shower.

"My god!" I screamed shielding my eyes while finding it extremely hard not to peek down at his package through my fingers.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in here?" he asked turning around to hide himself from my view

"I… I just need the, the shampoo." I said pointing toward the edge of the tub, "I didn't know you were in here"

"You don't knock?" he asked

"Well no, I didn't hear anyone in here!" I stammered

"Well bloody grab it since it was so damn important." He scolded

Looking at the floor I rushed forward and snatched up the bottle before turning and running out the door.

"Oi, you could at least close the door!" he called after me, but I was to mortified to respond, I simply kept running until I was in the safety of my own bathroom.

I showered quickly and with the help of a little underage magic did my hair and makeup.

When I got down to the yard however, everyone was already waiting around the Portkey.

"You take much to long with that make up stuff Rose." Dad complained

I rolled my eyes as all five of us grabbed on to the old boot that was going to take us to Diagon Ally. I felt the familiar tug at my belly and before I even knew it I was spinning toward the ground.

As soon as we landed I hear a high pitched squeal coming from behind me.

"Scorp!' a little girl cried!

The little girl couldn't have been more than three as she teetered over to us with every intention of reaching Scorpious.

He rushed past me and scooped the little girl up into his arms, which I only then noticed were rather muscular and strong looking.

"Lea" he smiled

"She misses you something fierce Scorpious, it really is a shame we had to take her away from everyone in the family, but it's you she seems to miss the most." Said Uncle Harry as he clapped Scorpious over the shoulder

"I miss you." The little girl smiled

"Are you behaving?" Scorpious asked her?

"Yes"

"You aren't giving Mr. and Mrs. Potter any trouble?" He asked

"No, Ms. Ginny said that if I behave I can go to the swimming pool tomorrow, but I can't do no magic while we is there or the muggles will be scared of me." She said earnestly

Scorpious smiled and set the small girl down taking her hand and leading her toward Aunt Ginny.

"I want to thank you for taking care of her ma'am, my father and mother both appreciate it as well." He said

"It's no trouble, she's absolutely stolen everyone's heart." Said Aunt Ginny

Scorpious gave her a quick hug and then stood with the rest of us waiting for directions.

"Well I've gone to the trouble of having everyone's money taken from their vaults, Scorpious; your parents sent some money for you and Eleanora, so no one will need to make a trip to Gringotts. It does look like you'll all need new robes however, and we won't be able to get by without a trip to Flourish and Blott's , so where to first." Asked uncle Harry

"I think we should go and do the school books and send the children to Madam Malkin's for robes, and when we are done we should meet at the joke shop." Mum suggested

Everyone nodded their agreement and we each set off.

Al and Scorpious talked about Quidditch, while James teased Hugo for being short. Lilly and I walked at the head of the pack her carrying Lea on her back.

"She's an honest blast." Said Lilly as we made our way into the store

"I wish I had a sister, Hugo gets on my nerves sometimes. Why couldn't you guys take her brother in too?" I asked

"I don't know, Al asked mum but all she would say was that it was best for them to be split up. Something about them being in danger because their grandfather broke out of Azkaban." She explained

"I can't stand him." I grumbled

"Why not, your living with the hottest guy in Hogwarts and you are complaining?" Asked Lilly while we waited for the boys to finish their fitting

"He's a pain, and he has no concept of courtesy." I said

"How bad can he be really, I mean he's harmless."

"No he's not, he's thoughtless. I actually walked in on him in the shower today because she wasn't smart enough to lock the door. He's worse than a muggle." I said

She gasped, "you saw him naked?" she asked loudly.

"Shut it would you, he can bloody hear you." I snapped

"I'm sorry, but now I really don't know why your upset? He's a total hottie and you got to take a peek at what he's working with, why are you being such a negative ned?" she asked

"Because, I don't like him."

"Or maybe it's because you do?" she whispered

I rolled my eyes and brushed off her silly comment, choosing to focus on Lea running up and down the aisle, but it was no use, the thought was already beginning to take root with me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

We stepped into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to find that business was booming as usual Uncle George had made quite a fortune in this place even after Uncle Fred died.

"Hey kids" Called Uncle Fred as we stomped through the door.

"Hey Uncle Fred!" Hugo called out running up to greet his favorite Uncle

"Hey there Hugo," Uncle Fred smiled clapping my brother over the back, "You kids feel free to look around, whatever you and your friends want is on the house."

Lilly ran off in the direction of the love potions leaving little Lea to wobble slightly before I caught her hand.

"You're pretty." She said firmly, I was caught off guard and felt the smile creep onto my face.

Getting down to her height I asked "What do you want to look at?"

She put her hand to her face for a moment and made a thinking gesture.

"I wanna look at the animals." She said pointing at the pygmy puff cages near the window.

We walked over and I picked her up so that she could see into the display case. She wriggled one of her hands in between the bars and pet one.

"You don't have to stay here with her, I can carry her, she gets pretty heavy." Scorpious asked coming up behind me.

"I'm fine for now, and she's not that bad." I said not looking him in the eye.

"Yeah, she'll stay here and play with those things all day if you let her. She bugs my mom to come in here every time we're school shopping. It's gonna be a scene when we have to pry her away from them." He stated

"I think she should get one, I'm sure Fred would give it to her." I said

"I don't know how my parents would feel about her getting a pet with out permission." He said

I hiked Lea up on my hip and watched her play some more until I heard mum call for us to leave.

"I want him Scorp." She said looking at her brother with her big blue eyes.

"Mum isn't here right now and we can't get one today Lea." He said softly

"But I want one! And I was a good girl for Ms. Ginny, I didn't even cry when she put me in the bath! I want one!" She cried, I could see the tears building in her eyes

"No Eleanora, and that's final." He said crossing his arms and staring her down.

She wiggled out of my grasp and let out a loud wail as she touched the floor. Stomping her foot I could tell that she wasn't going without a fight.

"I want one!" she wailed

"NO." he bellowed

Crouching down in front of her I tried to calm her down

"Lea, how about we go outside for some ice cream?" I asked

"I don't want ice cream," she said, "I want Scorp to buy my a puff."

"Well Scorp doesn't have the power to get you a pet, but I tell you what, you have Ms. Ginny bring you by my house tonight and we'll write to your mummy and ask her if you can have one, and if she says yes, I'll bring you back tomorrow and we'll get one." I said

"You promise." She mumbled still sniffling

"Yes, as long as it's ok with your mum." I said

She took my hand and allowed me to lead her out of the store and back towards the Portkey where the others awaited the three of us. With no hesitation I picked Lea up in one arm and grabbed onto the boot with the other, letting the small child hold on to the boot on her own might not have ended well.

We landed in the Potter's yard and it was time for Lea to head inside. I hugged her quickly before handing her off to Scorp who kissed her forehead and set her down. She wiggled her way over to Aunt Ginny and waved good bye to us as we once again grabbed the boot to head home.

When we got home I was the first to wash and be ready for dinner. I helped mum set the table with no magic, which for me was quite the accomplishment. Dad and Hugo made it down next, with Scorp on their heels.

We sat and ate quietly until mum broke the ice.

"Your sister really misses you." She said to Scorpious

"Not tonight she doesn't" he chuckled

"Why not?" asked dad

I took that as my cue to chime in. "He wouldn't let her get a pygmy puff, so she's upset with him."

"Oh I see, do your parents not want her to have one?" Mum asked

"I don't know, Rose invited my sister here to write my parents and ask." He answered

"I figured if they say she can have one, I can floo there real quick tomorrow and pick one up for her." I said

"Well that's sweet of you dear." Mum said eyeing me strangely

"Yeah I meant to say thanks for keeping an eye out for Lea today, she's a handful, but she seems to like you a lot, so thank you." Scorpious said smiling at me

I had never before noticed how dazzling his smile was. It was as if he had stars for teeth, and his features made his smile seem almost god-like.

"It was no trouble, I actually love hanging out with her, she's really cute." I said blushing a little under his gaze

"Yeah she tends to make people fall in love with her." He chuckled

I nodded and smiled, not willing to open my mouth to speak lest my voice betray how flustered I was.

After dinner, Scorpious helped with the dishes while I crawled up to my room to speak on the muggle phone with Lilly.

"Congratulations you prat, I now am thinking about serpent boy in a way that I should never picture him." I said when she answered

"Mum said you two looked pretty cozy with Lea in the joke shop today, she also said Lea is tired so they will come by for the letter at breakfast." Lilly said

"We were not cozy, I was letting his sister pet fluffy animals for crying out loud." I said

"Oh, just admit it, you kind of like Scorpious Malfoy." She teased

"I don't like him, I think he's a right foul git and you know that." I snapped

"Who is?" a voice from behind me made me jump about a mile in the air.

"Lilly I will have to call you back. Tell your mum I'll see her in the morning." I said hanging up and turning around to see Scorpious sitting on my desk chair next to the door that he had swung shut.

"I was having a private conversation Scorpious." I said

"Oh I noticed, on a muggle telephone no less. It doesn't bother you using those things, they don't seem strange to you?" he asked

"Muggle things don't bother me. Are you about to give me the whole pure blood lecture, because if you are I'm going to leave." I said

"You would think that I care about blood status." He said accusingly

"Well you do don't you?" I asked

"My father used to, my grandfather did, my last two girl friends were muggle born, blood status means nothing to me." He said

"That why you're in Gryffindor and not in Slytherin?" I asked

"No, I'm not in Slytherin because I asked the hat not to put me there during sorting. I figured if I was in my family's old house I would gain their old reputation." He said

"You try real hard to prove to everyone that you're not a death eater." I observed

"You try real hard to prove that I am." He said

"Well considering your family history you don't have much going for you." I said

"Well you see, here's the thing, I am not my family."

"Yeah but you're a part of it, and if you're really as reformed as you say you are then why exactly do you still prance around like a complete and total arse?" I snapped

"The only person who ever seems to think I'm being an arse is you Rose, which brings me to my next point, why exactly do you hate me?" He asked staring deep into my eyes

"because you think you are so much better than everyone else, you think that because you're a pureblood you are better than anyone else who isn't." I stated matter of factly

"Did I not just tell you that blood status doesn't mean a damn thing to me, if it did do you think I would be staying here?" he asked

"Then why did you make such a big deal about me using the phone?" I asked

"Well I've never actually seen one in real life, I find them odd, kind of strange, Clara used to have one that she could carry around with her, a little one, it fit in her pocket, it was weird." He said

I laughed at his description of the muggle cell phone.

"It's called a cellular telephone. It's small so that muggles can take it anywhere and still keep in contact with each other." I explained

"Yeah, Clara tried to get me to buy one, but they kind of freak me out." He said

"When did you and Clara break up?" I asked unsure of why I really wanted to know

"Well her family moved to Albania, it was too hard for us to stay in touch with her so far away, so it just sort of fell apart." He said sitting down on my bed across from me

"Oh, I see. Did you love her?"

"Well I was very fond of her, but I suppose I didn't or it would have lasted." He sighed

"Besides I don't think she liked much more than my looks, I am very hot you know." He teased

"Yeah that's what the first years say ." I joked and he rolled his eyes

We sat in my room laughing and talking until mum called every one down for dinner.

When I got to the dining room to my great surprise Teddy and Victore were already seated at the table.

"Hey there Red." Teddy called while Vic simply waved

"Hey guys, when did you get here?" I asked

"Just flooed in from Gran's." He answered

"Cool, are you staying?"

"Well I am, Vic's got to be home by midnight." He explained

"Well there's plenty of time for both of you to eat and catch up." Mum said as the food came floating in behind her.

"Where have the two of you been?" dad asked Scorpious and I

"Up in my room." I said before I had a chance to think

"Doing what?" Hugo teased

"Nothing, Rose decided to explain the workings of the Muggle telephone to me." Recovered Scorpious as I breathed a sigh of relief

I wasn't sure why, but I didn't like the idea of my family knowing that Scorpious and I were having friendly conversations in my bedroom.

"Well I'm glad to see that the two of you can speak without someone losing a head, hope that behavior continues while your father and I are gone." Mum said

"Gone?" Asked Hugo

"Gone Where?" I questioned

"We have some business to attend to with the Order. It's only for a few days." Said dad.

"A few days?" Teddy asked looking concerned

"How many days is a few" Hugo asked

"Only two or three, four tops." Mum comforted

"In four days we'll be packing for Hogwarts." I said

"Yes, and that's why I hope all of you can keep the arguing to a minimum I'm going to need all of you on your best behavior. The Potter's will be coming by tonight with all of their things packed for school, Vic I think you may be back too, If the four of us can't make it back in time to help you all pack I expect you to manage the same as you would if we were here." Said mum

"Mrs. Weasley what about my sister?" Scorpious asked

"Well the order seems to think it best that she stay with all of you for the time being, but if it gets to be too much, my parents' number is on the ice box, have Rose call and they would be here in no time at all." She assured him

He nodded and just like that it was decided, the next morning Vic, Lea, and the Potters all arrived by Portkey and shortly after, Mum, Dad, Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, Aunty Ginny, Uncle Harry, and Teddy's Gran Tonks all disapparated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

The first few nights went by swimmingly it was like a giant slumber party all of us took turns, cooking, washing, and looking after Lea, and we barely noticed the lack of parent supervision at all.

On Sunday morning we got an owl from Mr. Malfoy telling us all to behave and that he was keeping an eye on us, but we spared no restraint to enjoy our new freedom. That night it was my turn to Lea and to whip something up with Lilly for dinner.

"You think the boy's will complain if we do soup?" Lilly asked while I gently pulled Lea's nightgown over her head.

"Well no, not all of them, but you know that Teddy, Scorpious, and Albus are playing Quidditch outside and they're going to be starved, plus James is strictly a meat and potatoes guy." I said

"I know, but I want to do something quick," she said, "what about fish and chips?"

"Nah, that seems too cliché, we could always use one of mum's cook books and whip something up by magic." I suggested

"Won't we get in trouble?" she asked

"We shouldn't I mean mum told me that the trace is put on areas where there are Wizarding homes, not on the children themselves. If we do average household spells, they won't catch the Ministry's attention, they'd just think it was mum whipping up dinner." I said

"but won't the Ministry of magic know we're here alone?" She asked

"Probably not, mum said they were off on official order business, and the Order never answers to the ministry."

Lilly looked like she was about to protest but the sound of screaming coming from downstairs stopped either of us from uttering another word. We heard feet barreling up the stairs and then Scorpious burst through the door causing all three of us to scream.

"Where's Lea?" He shouted

"What's going on!" Lilly asked

"It's the Death Eaters, they are coming, dad just sent a patronus." Said Albus who had rushed up behind Scorpious

I handed Lea to Lilly and ordered her to grab Hugo and go hide in the basement.

"Don't make a sound." Warned Albus, "and keep your wands ready."

Lilly and I rushed off and I headed into the drawing room where Teddy, Vic, and James were already waiting.

"What did uncle Harry say?" I asked

"He said 'have your wands at the ready, we've been captured, the death eaters are coming'." James repeated

"Did he say how long?" I asked

"No, but Vic and I already did all the protective enchantments we could think of, all the ones Uncle Harry showed us." Teddy said

"It won't hold them forever, and there's not enough time for all of us to leave, no one can apparate, and it would take forever to get us all out of here by floo." Albus said

I looked at my friends and family, holding Scorpious' gaze longer than any other.

"We fight." He said looking right at me

"We have no choice" I agreed

Teddy and Vic both drew there wands and all six of us faced different directions wands held ready to fight. We stood for only seconds but it seemed like years passed by.

Suddenly Vic screamed

"Look, over there."

I turned to face the window to see the black shadow's speeding towards our window.

Glass shattered and Vic slashed her wand "_Stupefy_." She cried

I turned back to the Kitchen door to be greated by a gut curling voice.

"Hello darling, do you know who I am?" said an old woman dressed in black robes and a black traveler's cloak.

"B-b-Bellatrix Lastrange." I said without thinking

"Right you are, and this is for your mudblood mother." She cackled I saw her arm make a slashing motion and instinctively ducked to avoid the green jet of light that flew past me directly where my head had been.

"_Impedimenta." _I screamed aiming for her head, I had never dueled for real before but my body seemed to know exactly what to do.

"AH!" she screamed as the jinx hit her square in the chest

I turned to survey the small battle raging behind me.

Teddy was squaring off against a Death Eater named Yaxley, although the man was old he was still very limber, but Teddy's young body seemed quicker and more able to fight that his.

Vic was fighting her way out of a corner against a man called Dolohov, he was tall, but like both Bellatrix and Yaxley he was old. I was sure that in his hay day he was a good fighter, but now he seemed too old and too slow to cope with Vic's fierce attack.

"_Stupefy!"_ She squealed and he crumpled to the floor defeated

Vic rushed off to help Albus who was fighting a death eater who did not suffer the same ailments as the first three. Tall and young looking the man parried away Albus' curses and jinx's with little effort at all even managing to get a few attempts in himself, it seemed that two on one was too much for him though as Vic and Al began gaining ground on him quickly

James looked rather bored as if he was a child playing with his food, he slashed his wand deflecting curses, bobbing and weaving in and out of the furniture.

My eyes rotated still looking for Scorpious, he was standing in the dining room fighting off two young death eaters who seemed to be wearing him out.

I was at his side in an instant slashing and waving my wand drawing one of them my way.

"Need a hand?" I called before jumping to the side and deflecting a stinging jinx.

He smiled but set nothing as he slashed his wand hard and sent his death eater flying into the wall across the room.

"You stupid little child, you think that boy will live?" My death eater asked as she dodged one of my stunning spells

"_Reducto!" _I yelled

She only laughed "He's the reason we're here, filthy blood traitor, and to think, his grandfather ordered this attack, they want him dead." She said

I sent another stunning spell flying at her, but again she dodged it.

"Oh, you waste my time," she cried, "_Crucio!" _

My whole body felt as if it were on fire, I cried out in pain aware of little else outside my own body. Everything was in excruciating pain, and I could do nothing. In my mind I begged for death, but from my mouth only screams escaped.

"Expelliarmus!" I heard Scorpious' voice penetrate through my hell

Then, as quick as it came, the pain was gone, and the Death Eater was facing Scorpious, her wand on the table five feet away.

"You will never get away with this." She warned him, but the fear in her voice was evident.

"Petrificus Totalus." He said

She went ridged and fell flat on her back, her eyes staring up at the ceiling.

Crying and shaken I leaned my back against the wall behind me and sunk to the floor. I felt strong arms lifting me off the floor and carrying me to the couch, and then I blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

When I opened my eyes several hours later, the room around me was full of sunlight, I attempted to sit up, but the pounding in my head wouldn't allow me to.

"Take it easy Rose, sit up slowly." Scorpious was at my side guiding me up.

"My brother?" I asked

"He's fine, he was a bit frightened, but mum calmed him down a bit."

"I took a moment to get my bearings, there was a tray full of food sitting on the coffee table across from me, and for the first time I noticed that Scorpious and I were not alone. In front of the fire place stood Draco Malfoy, and a curious looking house elf who wore what looked like tailor made jeans and a small sweater.

"Hello Rose." Mr. Malfoy said with a smile

"Hi." I said looking at Scorpious confused

"He and mum came by a while ago, we had the whole ministry beating down the door, Kingsley was here even." Scorp explained

"If you don't mind Rose, I need to tell you what you remember." Mr. Malfoy asked

"It hurt, like bloody hell." I said, my voice scratchy and dry threatened to quit on me

"They used the cruicatus curse on her." Scorpious explained and Draco nodded

"Did they say anything to you at all?" he asked

"The blonde lady said that they were after Scorp, that this was ordered by his grandfather, she called him a blood traitor." I said remembering the blonde's harsh words.

"Is that it?" he asked me

"Yes," I said

Mr. Malfoy sat in one of the armchairs near me and his house elf came forward to hand me a cup of tea.

"Here you are miss." The elf said with a loopy smile.

"You will have to excuse my friend Cuppie, she has been with my family a long time, and even after she was freed I found myself begging her to come along with me everywhere, she's become somewhat a companion of mine." He explained patting the elf on the head

"Dad loves her best." Scorp laughed

"I do, she does as she's asked." Draco mused

I ate my breakfast and slowly felt my strength coming back, suddenly I was desperate for answers.

"What about my mum and dad?" I asked

"Well I wasn't able to get much out of Kingsley, but it looks like they are ok, there are undercover aurors already working on getting them home, they should be fine if all goes well." He said

"And if all goes bad what happens to them then?" I asked

"Well from what I know of you Uncle and Aunt and your parents is that they are tough, I've seen them get out of much tougher situations, but there is no real way to say what could happen" He said

I swallowed back the tears and forced a brave face "What about my brother, has anyone told him?" I asked

"I told him about the patronus, and I told him that your parents are alive and should be fine." Scorpious said

I nodded my thanks

"The plan now is to get all of you back to Hogwarts so that my wife and I can go to assist the Order, Lea will be going to stay with you grandmother." Mr. Malfoy said

"Nana Weasley isn't helping the Order?" I asked

"Oh she is, I meant your mother's mum." He said

"You… I just thought, Oh." I said with my foot in my mouth

"I know what you think Ms. Weasley, you don't have to spare me, and no I don't mind sending my daughter off with a muggle, she'll be much safer there believe it or not I have no issue with muggles." He said "After all I'm the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It's my job to protect the muggles from those of our world who wish to harm them."

That night Kingsley made a special trip to come to dinner with all of us. We all sat together in the living room waiting anxiously for him to give any news he had.

I took time to survey each and every one of us. Lilly and Albus both looked frightened, shaking and clutching on to one another, I got the feeling that being in the basement during the fight only added to their fear. James's hair was even more messy than usual, his face suddenly looked much older, the strong silent seventh year seemed tense to say the least. Both Victore and Teddy looked ghastly, Vic had a nice sized bruise on her face while Teddy was pale and scared looking. I heard them mumbling about what they would do, neither of them were students at Hogwarts any longer, for them joining the order and going off to fight was and option, of course, but the danger scared Vic.

Then there was Albus and Scorpious, the two of them seemed angry to put in subtly. Albus' eyes were on fire, though his face was bruised and scratched, he seemed to be out for blood. Scorp had himself drawn to his full height, shoulders back and ready to fight, he kept me close at all times, as if he expected me to have his back, the way he'd had mine.

Mrs. Malfoy came in and sat down next to her husband, Cuppy flowed her placing the tea tray on the table and then going to sit near Mr. Malfoy.

"I want all of you to understand," spoke Kingsley, his deep voice filling the room, "that you are lucky to be alive. The Order of the Phoenix has been working very hard to track and capture some of the Death Eaters you've mentioned, but it seems that some old faces have gained a young following."

Kingsley tossed a thick stack of photos on the table. Albus picked them up first and passed them around for us to see.

I recognized the first three people as Bellatrix Lastrange, pulling against her chains and screaming in her photo, Arabesque Crabe, who had been in Teddy and Vic's year at Hogwarts, and Collin Stout, a Hogwarts sixth year and a former friend of Albus'.

"Collin." He said shaking his head

"You must understand that this is a very grave situation, their numbers are growing rapidly, and what they want is still unclear, we do know however that their leader seems to be Mr. Lucius Malfoy." Kinsley explained

I looked at Scorpious who simply stared straight ahead not bothering to acknowledge that these had been our friends, some of them had even been close to us.

"There has been a prophecy about our young master Scorpious that has been stolen by master Lucius, now it has become apparent that this prophecy was taken years ago, on the same night Lucius tried to procure the prophecy about Voldemort from Harry Potter" Kingsley continued

"You mean to tell me that there was a prophecy about my son made twenty years ago and I never heard about it?" Ms. Astroia shouted looking furious.

"Now Mrs. Malfoy, I assure you, the prophecy never mentioned young Scorpious by name, in fact many thought the child mentioned in it was your husband, but after the second war, it became more obvious that the child in the prophecy is Scorpious." Kingsley said in an effort to calm Mrs. Malfoy's nerves

"Have you heard it?" asked Scorpious, he still made eye contact with no one, and his held a forced sound of control.

"Well no, I'm sorry I haven't, there is only one other than Lucius who has heard it, well two if you count young Delilah, and seeming as though she doesn't remember it, I believe that there are only two in the world who know what the prophecy says." Kingsley replied

"Who is the other person?" Scorpious asked

"Me."

The one word so small and frightening I could not believe Draco Malfoy had had the courage to say it.

"My… my father took me to see old Delilah when I was a child, I remember her dropping a tray on her floor and speaking in this strange voice. My father had gone to wash, so I was the only one in the room. When she was done she didn't seem to remember what she'd said, so I decided to ignore it as well. I never told my father, but I guess he found out anyway." He said

"Well?" snapped Astoria, "What did it say?"

"I, I don't remember love, you must understand, I was so young, and so frightened, I can't possibly begin to tell you how much it all confuses me. I wish I could remember." He replied

"It doesn't matter," said Scorpious, "what it said is not important, all that matters is that we find out where the Weasley's and the Potter's are being held, that's top priority right now."

Though no one said anything it was obvious that we all had the same idea on our minds. What was best for now was to find our parents, and to deal with what came next later.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy sent all of us too bed not long after Kingsley left, though I didn't sleep a wink. I lay in bed around two in the morning just listening to the sounds of house, a bump here, a creak there, everything seemed oddly calm. At least it did, until I hear a loud thud and James's fierce whispering.

I crawled out of my bed, careful not to disturb Lilly who was sleeping on a cot next to my bed, and stepped into the hall to find my cousins, Al and James as well as Teddy and Vic in the hallway.

"What the mickey are all of you doing awake at this hour?" I asked in a harsh whisper

"We have an errand to run." Said Teddy

"Yeah Rose, nothing that need concern you, go back to bed." James said trying to be delicate

"Oh bugger off," I snapped, "If you all don't tell me where you're going, I'll wake Draco Malfoy this instant."

"We're going to Uncle Harry's and then we are going to Diagon Ally." Teddy said

"Why the hell are you going to Diagon Ally at 2 in the morning?" I asked

"We have to see uncle George about something." Teddy answered

"Well then I'm coming along." I said

"The bloody hell you are," Said James, "we already have to watch after Albus."

"Either you take me, or I tell Mr. Malfoy that you lot are off doing something stupid in the middle of the night." I said

"Oh this is bloody ridiculous." James said out loud

"Oh quiet down James, and Rose go get dressed, wear something warm and meet us downstairs in five minutes, if you're not there we'll leave without you." Victoire said firmly

I nodded my head at her and leapt back into my room, grabbing my wand off of my bedside table I used summoned my jeans and a sweater to pull on, grabbing my jacket and sliding it on as I kicked the door closed I tip toed my way down to the drawing room.

"Took you long enough," Said James, holding out his arm for me to grab hold of. "Let's go, everyone, we'll have to apparate to the top of our street, we can't apparate too close to my house or dads protection charms will certainly kick in."

Everyone nodded. I noticed Albus holding on to Vic's arm as neither he nor I was old enough to apparate yet. I felt James turn and his arm tug away from me for a bit. My whole body felt as though it was being pressed and pulled in a million different directions. Then, the strange sensation was gone, and I was sitting on my arse in the middle of the street.

"Well get up you silly girl, now you see why I didn't want you to come along." James said pulling me up and dusting me off.

"Shut up." I snapped

It only took a moment for the others to arrive, and together the five of us set off down the street for Uncle Harry's house. When we came to the gate James motioned for us to draw our wands.

"I don't know what sort of surprises my father's got in there for us, but you can bet that anything from here on is going to be extreme." He said

I followed James in with Albus hot on my tail, and Vic and Teddy bringing up the rear. We made it through the door without any real trouble, entering the house there seemed to be no problem either.

"Is anyone thinking what I'm thinking?" Asked James

"It's too easy." Said Vic

"Too quiet." I agreed

Albus turned on the lights and we all took our seats in the living room.

"Before he left dad told me that if anything went wrong I was to come back and look for a few things. The invisibility cloak was one, the marauders map was another, and then there was something I'd never heard him talk about before. A book he said, a hand written journal that he said had poems in it, he said we might need a poem called the Scorned's Revenge." James explained

"Poem's why the hell would we need poems?" Al asked

"I don't know?" answered James

"You think uncle harry might have access to the records of the prophecy about the Malfoys? I mean I remember my mom talking about his prophecy and saying that it was quite poetic?" I wondered

"Well we can't know until we find it, and we can't find it until we start looking." Said Teddy.

We tore the house apart, in the first hour we were there all three floors were left in a disheveled state. Every kitchen cupboard was turned inside out, every desk drawer flipped over beds were raised and rugs over turned, we looked everywhere we could think to look, but it was impossible for us to find a single thing.

"This is useless." Said Al who was sitting in the library across from me.

The both of us had agreed to look for the book, and the map, but after taking apart every book shelf and completely tearing the Potter's library to shreds we'd come to the conclusion that they simply weren't there.

"We'll have to tell James we've got nothing, although it doesn't seem like they've found much of anything either." I said

We made our way back to the drawing room to wait for the others. It didn't take long for them to join us, each of them long faced and empty handed.

"Is there anywhere that you can think of that we haven't looked?" Teddy asked James and Al,

"No, we've tore the place apart, we've searched like muggles, we've used magic. It's just not here, I just don't understand why he would say to go look for it if it wasn't here." James answered

"James, did he tell you to go look for it? Or did he tell you to come look for it?" Vic asked

"Well… I don't really remember, I'm pretty sure when we were talking about the cloak and the map he said to come back, but it's possible that when he was talking about that book he said to go." He said

"You could have told us that!" I shouted

"Keep it down Rose! And why the bloody hell does it matter anyway?" he asked me

"Well isn't it obvious?" asked Vic

The three boys shook their heads.

"Well obviously if he said to come, then that would mean that they are most likely here, somewhere on the grounds or in your house, but if he said to go then it's quite possible that he meant for you to understand that that particular object is somewhere else, and since it's a book we're talking about I would bet that it's at Hogwarts." Vic explained

Teddy smiled. "Honestly Vic, your bloody brilliant." He said

"Well that still doesn't help us find out where the cloak and the map are, I mean if they aren't in the house anywhere, I don't know where…." James stopped short looking at his brother. In a second Al seemed to catch James' train of thought and both boys took off through the kitchen door.

"Where the hell are you going?" I called as Teddy Vic and I rushed to chase after them

"I'm going to ruddy kill those boys." Teddy cursed under his breath and followed them out into the yard.

I saw both of the boys staring up at the three large wooden goal posts that they had all used to play a family game of Quidditch every now and again.

"Why the hell are we out here?" I asked

Al looked at me with a lopsided grin. "Well isn't it obvious, they're in the goal posts" he said

"How the hell did you get to that conclusion?" I asked

"The middle one is hollow, dad carved it out. I remember mum freaking out once right before my first year when I found the little opening, she told dad that he'd need to conceal it better or he would have to find a better hiding spot. Mum warned me to never touch the goal posts again if I didn't want my fingers burned." James said

"So you think that your dad, stuffed the cloak and the map into the goal post in your back yard?" Vic asked skeptically.

"Well I'm not sure yet, but I think there's one way to find out." James said

He aimed his wand at the base of the post and muttered a few complex incantations, we waited for a moment but nothing happened.

"Well?" teddy asked

"I guess it's a bit trickier than I thought." He said

"Oh move over, and let the women deal with this." Vic ordered

The boys gave her a skeptical look but never the less moved over.

"_diffindo!" _ She called out

Immediately the entire goal post broke into pieces smoking as they did, as the pieces began to fall towards us I pointed my wand at them

"_reducto!" _I called out as they were reduced to dust.

We waited a moment for the dust to clear before we finally saw the lump of fabric laying on the dirt.

"Well what do you know, the little ladies are useful after all." Teased James

Vic said nothing simply bending to pick the cloak up and watching as a tattered piece of parchment fell to the ground. She grabbed it as well and opened it to take a peak.

"What the bugger is your father playing at James, there's nothing on this?" She said

"Are you sure?" Al asked

"Yes, quite, it's blank, look." She said holding it out to them

"Well there's nothing else there that could resemble the map, so maybe we should just take it with us to Uncle George's." James said tucking it in his sweatshirt and snatching up the cloak. "Let's get out to the street so we can apparate to Diagon." He said

We made our way through the house, righting various rooms as we made our way out.

We apparated to Diagon Ally landing in the middle of my uncle's joke shop.

"Who the bloody hell is popping in at this ungodly hour." Someone whispered

Into the dim light stepped my twin cousins Fred and Caralina, my uncle George's oldest children.

"You guys crazy, if mum wakes up and hears you guys, she'll kill us!" Cara whispered

"You were supposed to be here two hours ago." Fred grumbled

"Oh never mind the hour we have to get to the burrow and pick up Dominique." Vic grumbled

"Wait, we can't leave yet, we have to talk to Uncle George." I reminded them

"Well he's not here, he's gone to Italy with Grandad Weasley, I think they're looking for something." Explained Fred as the rest of our faces fell.

"What did you want him for?" Cara asked

"We were hoping he could teach us how to use this." James said pulling the blank map from under his shirt.

"What is it?" asked Fred

"Well it's the marauders map of course, dad told me about it once when I was home sick as a child." Cara said

She reached out her hand for it, and James slowly handed it over to her. Drawing her wand she tapped the paper speaking in hushed tones "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." _

At first there was no change, however a moment later the actual map appeared showing the different floors and rooms of Hogwarts. We saw that Professor Flitwick was in his bed, and that McGonagall was sitting at her desk in the Headmaster's Office. There were various other teachers walking around, but the one name that shocked me was the name of Alabraxas Ruccorn, the Head of the Department of Magical Games and international cooperation, who was at present standing across from McGonagall in her office.

"Well what the Mickey is he doing there?" Fred asked

"Devil knows, but we have to go, how do you turn it off?" James grumbled stabbing at it with his wand

"Oh give it to me." Cara grumbled, "_mischief managed"_

Just as it appeared the map vanished and again the parchment was bare.

"We have to get a move on if we don't want mum to wake and freak out, we left her a note explaining everything, but I don't want to wait for her to wake up and read it." Cara said dragging her trunk out the door as we all followed.

Teddy and Albus agreed to take the trunks back home and meet us at the burrow, the rest of us apparated to the burrow where Dominique, Vic's younger (and much more rough and tumble) sister.

"Well it's about time you all got here, Grandma Molly came out here three times and my arse fell asleep over an hour ago." Dom called in a harsh whisper

"Dominique get up and get over here now, we have to go!" Teddy called to her

"Oh bugger off Theodore, I'm coming." She stood up and dragged her trunk along behind her, "This no underage magic thing is really starting to piss me off."

Teddy grabbed her and we once again apparated, this time back to my living room.


End file.
